AAV-7A1 AMTRAC
The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC, better known as the Amphibious Assault Vehicle, or simply AAV, is a tracked armored personnel carrier used by the United States Marine Corps and it is built by US Combat Systems, a subset of BAE Systems Land & Armaments. "AMTRAC" is a contraction of "amphibious tractor." The AAV has been in service with the United States Marine Corps since 1972 and is used by ten nations worldwide since its introduction. The vehicle is capable of being launched from the sea by amphibious dock ships to bring assault elements quickly to the shore as well as provide combat support with a mounted Mk 19 grenade launcher or M242 Bushmaster cannon and the M2 Browning HMG. Battlefield 3 The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC appears in the mission Thunder Run, they deployed Marines as M1A2 Abrams tank column move in to attack the PLR artillery camp, as well as in Rock and a Hard Place, as part of the Marine convoy. Multiplayer The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC is used by the US forces in Conquest as well as Rush. It is armed with a Mk 19 grenade launcher and a .50 cal HMG in a turret controlled by the second passenger, which also has a 3x zoom capability. The driver has the ability to deploy IR smoke by pressing the gadget button. In addition to the driver and gunner, four other passengers can be transported rear compartment, but are unable to use their equipment or have access to any vehicle-based weapons. The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC is considerably slower when it is travelling in water. The Mk 19 does high damage to infantry within a small area of effect, but little damage to heavy armor. The grenades also travel slowly in a ballistic arc with noticeable drop, which can make it difficult to hit moving targets at range. The machine gun is statistically identical to the .50 cal found on vehicles such as the HMMWV. The short range and poor anti-armor performance of the AMTRAC's weapons generally limits its targets to infantry and light vehicles. The vehicle's primary asset is its high health, which allows it to survive more punishment than most other armored vehicles, in addition to its capacity to act as a mobile spawn point. Though not explicitly shown on the HUD or otherwise mentioned in-game, the AMTRAC has Reactive Armor on the front and sides (but not the rear), allowing it to withstand initial direct hits. Otherwise, it takes damage similar to IFVs, with a minimum angle of 50°. For scoring purposes, the AMTRAC is classified as a transport, and does not receive any specializations. As a mobile spawn point, any US players can spawn in it provided there is an empty seat, even if there are no squad members inside. For more objective-based game play such as Rush game modes, the operating team members can park the vehicle in a secluded position with better, or closer access to the objective (such as behind enemy lines). This allows the team in possession of the vehicle to have 2 alternate "public" spawn points other than their own original starting spawn. The AMTRAC cannot be stolen by Russian troops, unlike the UH-1Y Venom, as it does not become neutral when empty. Appearances *Alborz Mountains (Rush only) *Bandar Desert (Rush only) *Gulf of Oman (Rush only) *Kharg Island (Conquest Large only) *Noshahr Canals (Conquest Large only) *Tehran Highway (Rush only) *Wake Island (Conquest Large only) Gallery AAV-7A1 Thunder Run 1.png|An AAV-7A1 AMTRAC deploying troops as the M1 Abrams assault the PLR camp. AAV-7A1 Thunder Run 2.png|Another image of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC later in the mission. Bf3_AAMTRAC_FPV.png|First-person view within the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC seats. Bf3_AAMTRAC_Gunner.png|Gunner's station view of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC. Bf3_AA7AAMTRAC_TPV.png|High-Quality in-game render of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC. ScreenshotWin32-0003.png|AAV-7A1 AMTRAC from inside, recorded by EOD Bot Battlefield 4 The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC appears in the mission South China Sea as scenery, and in Singapore in the USS Valkyrie before Tombstones launches an amphibious assault on the beach. Multiplayer The AAV-7A1 AMTRAC functions almost identically as in Battlefield 3, with a notable change being increased in speed when in water that is comparable to travelling on land. The vehicle is armed with a Mk 19 grenade launcher and a .50 cal HMG in a turret controlled by the second passenger, which also has a 3x zoom capability. The driver has the ability to deploy IR smoke by pressing the gadget button. In addition to the driver and gunner, four other passengers can be transported rear compartment, but are unable to use their equipment or have access to any vehicle-based weapons. The Mk 19 does high damage to infantry within a small area of effect, but little damage to heavy armor. The grenades also travel slowly in a ballistic arc with noticeable drop, which can make it difficult to hit moving targets at range. The machine gun is statistically identical to the .50 cal found on vehicles such as the MRAP. The short range and poor anti-armor performance of the AMTRAC's weapons generally limits its targets to infantry and light vehicles. The vehicle's primary asset is its high health, which allows it to survive more punishment than most other armored vehicles, in addition to its capacity to act as a mobile spawn point. For scoring purposes, the AMTRAC is classified as a transport, and does not receive any specializations (though paint can be equipped). As a mobile spawn point, any member of the team that controls the AMTRAC can spawn in it provided there is an empty seat, even if there are no squad members inside. For more objective-based game play such as Rush or Conquest type game modes, the operating team members can choose to park the vehicle in a secluded position with better, or closer access to the desired objective (such as behind enemy lines). This allows the team in possession of the vehicle to have 2 alternate "public" spawn points other than their own original starting spawn. Another difference from its Battlefield 3 counterpart is that the vehicle can now be used by teams other than the USMC. For example, if the CN team controls the Gas Station objective in Conquest on Flood Zone, an AMTRAC spawns in that is controllable only by their team. However, if the USMC captured the Gas Station and the CN have the AMTRAC, then the USMC team has to destroy the current one in order for one to become available for them. AMTRACs cannot be stolen by enemies as they are always considered "occupied" by whichever team spawned it. Appearances *Flood Zone (Conquest Large only) *Lancang Dam (Rush only) *Pearl Market (Conquest Large only) *Gulf of Oman 2014 (Rush only) *Paracel Storm (Rush only) *Siege of Shanghai (Rush only) *Operation Mortar (Rush only) *Wave Breaker (Rush only) *Giants of Karelia (Rush only) *Hammerhead (Rush only) Gallery BF4 AAV-1.png|A frontal view of the AAV-7A1 BF4_AAMTRAC_FPV.png|First-person view from within the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC BF4_AAMTRAC_GUNNER.png|Gunner's station view from AAV-7A1 AMTRAC BF4 AAV-4.png|A rear view of the AMTRAC Trivia *The AMTRAC's role as a heavily armored transport and spawn point parallels that of the A3-Goliath IFV in Battlefield 2142. External links *AAV-7A1 on Wikipedia de:AAV-7A1 pl:AAV-7A1 ru:AAV-7A1 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Armored Personnel Carriers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4